


The Bird Keeper of Skyhold

by VisceralComa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, One Shot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: Remaining in the background, even she cannot help the attraction of the Sky Watcher.





	The Bird Keeper of Skyhold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paradigm_F](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigm_F/gifts), [Shitfacedanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfacedanon/gifts).



"You watch the skies, Skywatcher, yet is that the only thing that holds your attention for long?" The sisters and their ever present catcalls could be heard as the Inquisition's newest recruit crossed the courtyard. He was stoic and quiet as he ignored them to report to Lady Josephine. They had behaved much in the same way with Iron Bull.

"You'd think for sworn brides of the maker, they would be a little more prudish." I muttered under my breath.

"They're sisters, not dead." Linnea reminded me. "Less gossip, more peeling."

"Still," I used the end of my dagger to begin peeling another radish in slow spiral motions. Once it was done, the peel dropped into the bucket with the others before I began another. "They could be a little more respectful. I heard Sister Samea was once very _thankful_ to the Iron Bull." Linnea shook her head, refusing to engage. I pouted turned down again.

When the sun was at the highest point, dinner was served. Having already eaten I grabbed a slab of bread with cheese and wandered off to the battlements as I did each day. A flock of crows and ravens awaited, some wild, and some lingering before returning to the rookery, knowing they would get a treat from me.

But there was another visitor there. The Sky Watcher was stooped on one knee, petting one bird gently. "Are you the one who makes offerings to the lady?"

"Offerings?" I tilted my head. He looked at the bundle in my hand. "I suppose, yes."

"Do not feed them molded bread, it will sicken them." He stated as he stood. I had seen him from a distance but being this close, as he stood to his full height. I stumbled back, feeling tiny in comparison. In height I was barely below his chest.

"This is fresh bread." I corrected.

"Then you spoil them." He crossed his arms.

"First I’m making them sick and now I'm spoiling them, which is it." I bristled.

He didn't answer but looked to the birds who were beginning to hop across the battlements, some fluttering briefly as they saw the bread in my hands. "You spoil them."

"They're fine." I sighed. "I only give each a few bits." He said nothing else as I shred a few bits of bread off. It was less than my usual but I dropped them. A few pieces at a time. But as they grew closer, some flying up and others jumping to grab the bread from my hand.  I held fast. "Hey...don't get so greedy." I snapped, wagging my finger at them.

His laugh was low, deep before it boomed as a crow snapped at me and I yelped.  The bread falling from my grasp and I cradled my hand to my chest.

“I stand corrected. You’ve spoilt them rotten.” The Sky Watcher peered down at me. His cheerful eyes bright behind his helm.

“I have not! They have simply gotten greedy.” I seethed.

“Yes, I’m sure.” He shook his head and came forward. I took a step back. He noted that, and his smile dropped. “I am a healer.”

“A healer?” I gave the weapon on his back a skeptical look, then the heavy armor he still wore, even whilst walking Skyhold completely at ease.

“Yes.” He waited with a hand outstretched.

I let him take it, but it meant he pulled me closer. He was that much taller. Though he did stoop to look it over. He pulled something from a pouch at his waist and rubbed it over the small wound. “What is that?”

“Elfroot paste.”

“You mean poultice.”

“If that is what your Chantry calls it.” Sky Watcher was patient as he rubbed it. “It will heal quickly.”

“Thank you.” I muttered but he didn’t let go of my hand. Instead his rough fingers traced over each prior scar dotted across my fingers. I called them love bites from the Spymaster’s ravens and crows.

“Do they always snap at you?” He questioned.

“Not anymore. They used to when I fed them meat scraps in the rookery. It’s not my job anymore.” I explained, intending on pulling my hand back but his fingers kept tracing over my palm down to my wrist, examining each scar. “Um.”

He let go when I shifted. My cheeks warm as I looked away. I didn’t meet his gaze, merely stared at the birds pecking at the crumbs of bread behind. One raven with aged feathers was sat on the battlement walls, watching, separate from the others.

“You have diviners’ hands.” He stated.

“What does that mean?”

He looked up at the sky. “I will learn when the lady speaks.” Was his only reply before he left. Leaving the battlements empty.

“Odd one.” I muttered. The raven let out a squawk. “I didn’t forget you, you old crone.” The raven squawked angrily but didn’t attack when I pulled a strip of meat, a strawberry slice stolen from the batch for pies, and a small chunk of bread I hadn’t finished. All of it stored in my apron.

* * *

 

It was the following week when next I saw the Sky Watcher. Again on the battlements, this time he had his own bundle of bread. Crumbling it to the birds.

“Hey!” I stomped the way up and pouted. “That’s my job!”

“You are late. The lady’s messengers grew impatient.” He offered an explanation.

“I’m not late-wait... why do you know my schedule.” I squinted. “Are you watching me?”

“Yes.” Was he simple response even as he crossed his arms.

“Aren’t you meant to… I dunno watch the sky?” I grumbled and walked past. The crows and ravens saw my bread and began jumping. “Oh no you don’t, greedy little bastards.” I growled and shooed them away. One loud squawk from a window on the Commander’s tower had me looking up.  The aged raven perched, glaring down at the Sky Watcher.

“I watch a great deal many things. The lady’s messengers were restless.” He looked at the old raven with a frown. “That one grows agitated of me. I wonder what the Lady means.”

“I think she means, the bird doesn’t trust you.” I dead panned and pulled a glove from my apron and yanked it on. I looked up, without even whistling the raven swooped down and perched on my hand.

“You’ve...trained her?” Sky Watcher asked.

“Wouldn’t really call it training. More of...tolerance.” I explained and pulled a chunk of meat for it.

“This one respects you.” He frowned.

“This one, knows who butters it’s bread is all. She’s an old cranky crone and won’t let anyone else touch her. Not even the Nightingale.” I tutted as the raven flew off with it’s bounty.

The Sky Watcher said nothing but left.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re late.” I yawned from the battlements as I heard the Sky Watcher’s familiar steps. When he was at Skyhold, we met here just after dinner. Each time he tried to get the Old Crone to like him, but that was a stubborn bird. When he wasn’t I was on my own. But he’d been absent the last four weeks.

We’d gotten into a rapport. He’d comment on my spoiling the lady’s messengers, and I’d ask a question regarding his people and customs. Sometimes our conversations lingered into a comfortable silence as we watched the birds feed.

“My apologies.” Came a wheezed strained tone.

I blinked and took note of the less than jangling steps he made. I sat up and gaped as he was unarmored. His face free of his helm, body as big as I had assumed. He wore a simple trousers and no shirt.

I would have spent more time examining him were it not for the lining of bandages that clung to his abdomen. A smattering of blood had seeped through.

“What happened to you?”

“A dragon.”

“What?!” I sputtered, this time rushing up as he stumbled the last few stairs. I caught him but drastically overestimated my ability to carry him. We fell to the ground, with him a top me. I grunted but was able to pull him to leaning against the battlements. “You fool, why didn’t you stay in the infirmary. I thought you were a healer! You should know better.” I admonished him.

“I would not keep my lady waiting.” He sighed.

“Stupid. The birds were fed hours ago.” I prodded him.

“I am aware.” He sighed with a smirk, and relaxed as he stared at me.

_Oh._

“What? Do I have something on my face?” My cheeks reddened. He released a great booming laugh that was cut short by a groan. “Stupid.” I pouted but he relaxed against me, halfway laying on the floor.  I was always chilly in the battlements, but it was a chill I welcomed. It helped keep me grounded. But next to Sky Watcher it was warm.

“The Lady speaks.” He spoke out of the silence.

I gazed up at the flocks of ravens and crows. “What does she say?”

“May I see your palm?” He asked. Confused I gave him my palm, and again he traced over each scar, each nick and line. Then as our first meeting, his fingers traced down to my wrists. One thumb pressed against my inner wrist.

“What…” My breath was stolen. His lips warm against my wrist.

“Hmmm.”

I looked away, not wanting to meet his intense stare. Instead I watched the Old Crone stare at us. Judging as she wants to do.

 

* * *

 

Corypheus was slain and Skyhold was alive with merriment. The tavern was full to bursting, the Grand Hall oozed of nobility and the Inquisitor’s inner circle. I remained outside solemn, alone.

“It’s been an odd two years.” I pet the Old Crone slowly.  “Here’s to another two more,” I sighed. “Too bad you won’t be here to see it.” The raven tilted its head, squawking once and snapping at my fingers before flying off.

“The Old Crone is displeased with you, my lady?” Sky Watcher asked as he stepped up besides me.

“No. She’s just old and ready for death. She didn’t want me getting too attached.” I sighed, leaning against Sky Watcher. He wrapped his arms around me, fighting the chill. “Turns out it’s hard for me to remain unattached when Avvar Priests keep me warm.”

“You don’t feel quite warm. Your Priest is doing a poor job.” He murmured at my ear. He nipped at the tip.

“Maybe I should find another one?” I teased, breath hitched as he nipped the skin behind my ear. My spine shivered. He pressed his forehead to mine, staring deep into my gaze.

“Allow your priest to properly warm you up.” He whispered.

I nodded and he led me to his bed chambers. He did not have a private room. Not to mention there was already an occupied engaged couple.

“Zither.” Sky Watcher deadpanned. The mage surfaced between two legs. But before he could say a thing, Sky Watcher slammed the door.

“I know where we can go.” I grabbed Sky Watcher’s hand. “It’s private, and we’ll be alone.”

“Oh?”

It was the recently repaired mage tower. More importantly it was empty save for a few Tranquil that we ignored and they us as we climbed up until we faced the night sky.

“Are you certain this is suitable?” Sky Watcher asked as I laid the blanket down we had nicked from below.

“Well, while I’m on top you can still watch the sky.” I teased.

“I assure you, that will be furthest from my mind.” He advanced, lips on mine. Overgrown salt and pepper beard brushed against my chin.

I ran my fingers through his mostly white and long hair, undoing the braids and tangles as he slipped my dress down. His shirt followed. His arms flexed.

Instinctively, I grasped his shoulders and he hefted me up. My thighs and legs clamped around his waist. He walked us to the crenulations, placing me on top.

“Hold on tight, my lady.” He muttered as he slid my smalls down my legs. He traced kisses along my thighs.

“Yes.” I moaned, squirming as his tongue followed the same line, alternating between nipping. His fingers dug in my thighs before he delved deeper. Tongue warm, long and quick. His muscles were tensed under my grip. The cold mountain air had me shivering, but his tongue sent a flush of warmth across my chest.

He groaned against me, the vibrations shivered up my spine. I lean back as his tongue lapped and sucked. Teeth carefully nipping in my most sensitive areas.

My nails dug into his shoulders, trying to remain upright. I gasped, head thrown back I hung over the edge of the tower. The deathly height loomed beneath me. Were it not for his grip I would fall.

I mewled when his tongue twisted oh so sweetly. Long strokes increasing in pressure and pace, i rasped, thighs and legs clamping down. I screamed into the night air.

He grunted, grip quick to switch to holding me by my back and pulling me flush against him.

I twitched and hissed, too sensitive. His trousers already dropped and kicked to the side.

I bit his lower lip, pulling until I sucked it in. Tasting myself on his tongue. He groaned and adjusted me. Body taut and tight. His muscles rippling as he raised me up, positioning until he lined up.

I hissed, already knowing this will hurt from the sheer girth. Let alone length. He didn’t rush it, didn’t plunge but slowly entered me, bringing me down mid air. His legs bent to brace for our combined weight.

“It’s okay.” I assured him.

He shook his head. “You tensed. I am aware of the magnitude of what I ask you to receive.” He chuckled low. “I shall go slow.”

And he did. So slow, he raised me up and lowered only a fraction. All the while holding me aloft. My legs wrapped around his waist.

I rubbed my palms against his chest. Nails raking against his chest hair and then up to his beard as he stared. Dark glittering eyes pulled me in until we kissed. Swallowing each other. I rolled my hips on the decline, taking more of him than he intended. He didn’t stop me, merely slowed.

It continued, up and down, until our pelvises met. He shifted.  I shuddered as he rubbed against my clit.

He did it again, deliberately. My muscles clenched him inside. He groaned too.

We were both panting and sweating. Him more so than me.

“The blanket.” I pleaded. He nodded. Slowly he lowered me down, following on his knees. But I would have none of it. I clenched my legs tight around him and rolled us until I was atop.

His laughter twitched his length inside. It died down when I rolled my hips again. His palms rubbed up my thighs, massaging them.

Both of us were slick with sweat that was whisked away in the mountain air.

I gyrated my hips to his shallow upward thrusting. His hands continued up, past my stomach and toward my chest. Thumbs pressed and rubbed and tweaked.

“Ah…” I sighed. He focused on different parts of my body as I rode him. Slowly I raised myself up and dropped down. Careful to not slam.

My upper thighs strained, quivering from the strain but I persisted. He moaned my name as he sat up, pressing a kiss to my collarbone.

I rasped. Again his beard scratched against me. I yanked on his hair, pulling him down toward my chest, where he eagerly and with gusto lapped and nibbled.

My voice pitched low with a grumbling moan. He paused as my bounces became shallower and was more of a rubbing action.  Grabbing my thighs he lifted me up again and gave longer thrusts up into me. Each one dragging out slowly before he thrust up quick.

The sounds of our activity grew obscene. Wet and slippery squelching with heaving breaths and moans.

An electric pulse settled into the base of my spine. A flash of light at the corner of my eyes as he persisted up and down. He drove harder and faster until I was lost to the sensation, barely remembering to clench on his way out.

“Ahh…”

“Yes, speak.” He encouraged.

“Amunnnd.” I whined as it crashed upon me, body taut and tightening. He continued to thrust until his own completion but I quivered as I rode my own out slowly sweaty and unable to move. Amund, my Sky Watcher moved me carely despite my leg’s twitch and faint complaint.

When I came to, he lay beside me, staring. We lay under the blankets.

A single kiss and we drifted off.

 

* * *

 

 

I woke to the morning sun, a single aged feather besides me. Sighing, I stared at it as tears welled up.

“What is it?” Amund questioned, worry filling his eyes. “Are you injured?”

I wiped my tears and pressed a kiss to his temple. “You once said I had diviner’s hands.” I held the feather between us.

Amund frowned. “Yes?”

“You weren’t wrong.” I traced the black lines of the feather with stripes of white toward the base. “I knew she was going to die when I first met her.”

“The Old Crone?” Amund questioned.

“Yes.” I sighed and curled up against him. “A wolf will rise in her wake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly few Amund (Sky Watcher) fics out there. So I wrote this for Paradigm_F and shitfacedanon.


End file.
